


Toy

by madamebomb



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: Atrocitus knows how he feels about her.





	Toy

“Razer? Are you all right?” Aya asked as an upended table crashed to the floor two feet from her, a leg snapping off in the violence of Razer’s sudden outburst. Red energy swirled around him like a licking flame. He turned on her, teeth bared, eyes glowing like embers.   
  
“You could have been killed,” he snarled at her, breathing hard in the confined space of the ship. “He could have killed you! Do you not remember what happened the last time Atrocitus got a hold of you? What were you thinking?”  
  
“I am not afraid of Atrocitus,” she said calmly, watching him seething as he paced. His gloved fingers flexed, curling toward his palms and then outward into claws, as if he wanted nothing more than to grab hold of something and wring the life out of it. “Green Lantern Hal gave me a direct order. I followed it. I am fine. I was able to avoid the exhaust port and only suffered minimal damage to my casing, which I have already repaired. Our mission was a sucess. I find your anger at me irrational. I do not like it.”  
  
“Do you not understand?” he said, ignoring her, and the obvious. He lashed out with a red energy whip and the upended table shattered into several splintered pieces. “Atrocitus knows. He knows, Aya.”  
  
“Knows what?” she countered and he turned on her again, still breathing hard in the face of his rage. He studied her face for a long moment and then took a deep breath. He sighed, closing his eyes as the red energy dampened on his skin, withdrawing to some dark, inner core of him. When he opened his eyes, there was fear there. And something else, some emotion she couldn’t name. She searched her databanks for the proper word, but came up wanting. “I’m sorry for yelling at you. That was unfair. You did nothing wrong.”  
  
“Thank you. I accept your apology. Would you care to tell me what is really wrong? Atrocitus has clearly upset you.”  
  
He stared at her again, swallowing hard. It was like someone had punched him in the face.  
  
“He called you a toy,” Razer whispered. “When he pulled you apart on Shard so long ago, and used you to bait me. He called you a toy then. He called you one again just before he escaped. I didn’t understand what he meant until now.”  
  
Aya’s brow furrowed as Razer seemed to collapse in on himself. “I am not a child’s play thing, Razer. I do not understand why he would say this.”  
  
“That…is not the kind of toy he meant, Aya,” he said and looked up at her again. He hesitated and then wiped a hand down his face, as if steeling himself for the inevitable. “Atrocitus killed my wife Ilana, you know that. You…modeled yourself after her, a fact that I have come to terms with, long ago.”  
  
“Have you?” she challenged immediately.  
  
The look in his eyes was full of hurt. He walked over to her, taking her hand. The warm sensory contact buzzed through her sensors and she felt a distinct thrill go through her, the way it always did when he touched her. Her mind whirred, circuits and censors sifting through data, even as she gave into the feeling.   
  
“You know that I have. I do not see her when I look at you, Aya. I never did, and that…that, I think is part of my guilt, part of why I was angry. Part of me thinks that I should have been angry. I should have noticed it, but I only saw you. Atrocitus was not as blind as I was though. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on you. He thinks that I…that I created you to replace her. He taunted me during the battle when he threw you into the engine exhaust. He called you a toy again. My toy.”  
  
“His logic is unsound. I am not an object to be owned, by you or anyone else,” she said, tilting her head at him.  
  
“I know that,” he bit off impatiently and then stopped himself. “I know that…and I’m afraid Atrocitus knows it now too. The way that I reacted… He knows how I feel about you, Aya. And he’ll use his knowledge against me. Against you.”  
  
Aya searched his face, assessing his physical state even as she felt a surge of emotion pour through her circuits. Her hand tightened in his and she found herself biting down on her lower lip. “Then he should know how I feel about you too.”  
  
“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Razer let out a breath, and pressed his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes, breathing her in, as she leaned into the comfort of his arms. He was soft where she was hard, but she seemed to fit against him, muscle and bone against metal and hard light.   
  
“I do not fear him, or what he thinks of me. If he thinks of me only as a toy, then I will enjoy teaching him the difference the next time we meet in combat.”  
  
“You really aren’t afraid of him? He’ll hurt you if he can, Aya. Just to hurt me.”  
  
Aya lifted herself up on the tip of her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I would love to see him try to hurt you, Razer. I am not a Red Lantern, but I do believe that would greatly enrage me. And I would do to him what you just did to the table.”  
  
Razer smiled, his arms around her waist. “I thought you didn’t kill?”  
  
“If I properly treat the wounds afterwards, ripping off his legs and arms will not kill him,” she said, surprising a laugh out of him. His laughter was as infrequent as his smiles and she warmed herself in the glow of both. His eyes studied hers in the light of the Interceptor’s cockpit.   
  
“I really do love you, Aya. All of you,” he said and then he kissed her. She sank into him, into his warm heat, his heart racing as her sensors exploded. She tried to analyze the feeling, but gave up as one kiss melted into another. Sometimes thinking was inadequate.

Sometimes you just needed to feel.


End file.
